I Was Not Born For This
by holla.atcha
Summary: Wizarding college either makes or breaks a wizard. Thos who survive literally have the world's secrets opened up to them. George Weasly was not born to lead. The best leaders usually aren't.
1. Chapter 1

Preface

What do witches and wizards do after they finish school? Same thing Muggle kids do-they either start a family, go into the family business, or go to college. Or become a bum, I suppose…

Most witches and wizards don't go to college, its difficult to get in, and dangerous to boot. Also, there are precious few wizarding colleges. In fact, there are only five in the world, two Auror colleges, on Potions college, on Defense college, and one general college, for those who wish to unveil the secrets, loopholes, and ancient laws governing magic.

Wizarding college either makes or breaks a wizard. Thos who survive _literally_ have the world's secrets opened up to them. Many, many get accepted, only to drop out a few weeks or months later from sheer overwhelming exhaustion, and the realization that they just don't have what it takes. Many die, attempting magic so far above their level of power that they literally consume their own life-force. That is, unless, (as the old joke goes) you attend the Potions college. Then you just accidentally blow yourself up.

A year after the death of his twin and the official beginning of peace in the wizarding world, George Weasley surprised (shocked, really) everyone by applying to both of the Auror schools. He was accepted to the one in Dublin, and much speculation was put into how he managed to hoodwink an _Auror_ college into believing that he had both finished school and gotten the six "outstanding" OWLS and three "outstanding" NEWTS it took to get in.

Then again, this is George Weasley we are talking about.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I apologize in advance for any awkward grammatical errors in the first few chapters. I decided to switch tenses halfway through chapter 4, and may have overlooked some editing. By all means, let me know if anything is blatantly horrific. **

Chapter 1

George Weasley stands in front of the European Auror School in Dublin, staring. This is nothing like Hogwarts, and he is surprised to learn that he is actually very okay with this. He doesn't want to be reminded of Fred, or Lupin, or Tonks, or Moody, or…anyone else who died in that awful war. George is so relieved to have found someone to take over management of the joke shop. Dean and Seamus will do an outstanding job. George is still owner, of course, but his passion is no longer there for it, his heart aches from the constant reminders of Fred, made more poignant by the Weasley family portrait hung in the back room. George couldn't, wouldn't, look at it. He wouldn't go home, he could hardly be counted on to meet his mother or father or one of his brothers in the various bars or restaurants they set meetings, reunions up at. He always would answer Ginny's summons though, always.

The school is either a very small building or a very large house. George cannot decide which, so he steps inside to find out. He's greeted with chaos the second he crosses the threshold. It appears that two boys have been making fun of a girl with brown, curly hair. George walks in just as the girl Transfigures the boys' breakfasts into little stone frogs. George grins, thrilled that not everyone at the school is going to be intense scholars, but his grin fades as he realizes that the girl probably just invented that spell on the fly. The two boys pout at the girl, then turn to look at George.  
>"Hi." The one with the brown hair says.<br>"Hey." George says back. "I'm George."  
>"We know." The same boy says. "I'm Alex, this is my buddy Topher, and that," he says, pointing to the girl, "is Kaila."<br>"Nice to meet you guys," George says grinning at them, and reaching over to shake hands with Topher, a tall, well built black kid with shoulder-length dreadlocks.  
>"Where is everyone else?" George asks<br>"Sick of us already, huh?" Kaila teases, grinning at him. "There's actually a relatively small group of us right now." She says, "it's just us and three other guys. They kind of keep to themselves."

This is it, the awkward "us" or "them" moment, the one where you're forced to choose sides based off a thirty second meeting.

George isn't even sure if he _wants_ friends yet, so he evades the unasked question by pointing at Kaila's frog statues still sitting on Alex and Topher's plates.

"Nice work." George says, grinning.  
>"Hah!" Kaila laughs, "Oh, thanks."<p>

"I should probably demerit you for that." A voice calls out behind George, "but…"  
>"You won't!" Topher, Kaila, and Alex say teasingly in unison. George turns to see a middle-aged wizard with graying black hair walking forward. He walks up to George, shakes his hand, and says<br>"You are George. Welcome to my school. I want to see you in my office in an hour." With these words, the dark-haired wizard walks off. Confused, George turns to the others with a raised eyebrow. They, of course, are grinning.  
>"That's Nolan. Nolan Clearwater. He's headmaster here and, well, brilliant." Explains Topher. I nod and Topher continues,<br>"He's fairly lenient as far as magic goes, but NEVER be late. Ever. And don't joke with him before you know him, or he'll hate you." George laughs,  
>"So basically, be courteous and he'll like you?" George asks. Topher considers, grins, nods.<p>

"Well THAT, I can do."

Exactly an hour later, George is standing outside Nolan's office, nervous for the first time in…well…ever. _What am I doing here?_ He wonders. _I hoodwinked my way in, I never really enjoyed school anyway, I'm not at all smart, and I'm an emotional wreck. This Nolan Clearwater guy is gonna take one look at my sorry self and send me packing. Or blow me up._

The door opens, and the same dark haired wizard as before ushers George in. He shakes George's hand again looking him in the eye and saying  
>"Hello George, I'm Nolan Clearwater, the headmaster here. You may call me Nolan, we don't really stand on formality here." George only has time to smile, nod, realize that Noland has a wicked Irish accent that he didn't notice before, and sit in the offered chair before Nolan begins speaking unnervingly quickly, explaining the rules, classes, living situations, and day to day schedules.<p>

"Basically, George," he begins, "This is exactly unlike anything you have ever experienced before. You are free to go anywhere, with anyone, and do anything you want provided you show up to _every _class _on time _always and you act as a Muggle when you are not on the school grounds. If you show up late to class, you're out. Period. I know it's a strict rule and may sound crazy, but punctuality in real life saves lives. You must learn the planning, organization, and responsibility necessary to show up on time consistently. Now all national laws must be obeyed, both Muggle and Wizarding, but other than that you are an adult and are free to live your life as such. Everyone gets individual rooms upstairs, and there are men's and women's community bathrooms. There are only six other students here besides you right now, and I daresay you'll meet them all soon, so I won't bother telling you about theme now, I'll leave you to your own thoughts and prejudices. As for dating and romantic relationships, well, you're an adult and I do not get involved so have at it if you so desire. Classes begin at one p.m. and end at four p.m. daily, there is Stealth and Tracking on Mondays, Concealment on Tuesdays, Reconnaissance on Wednesdays, Spycraft on Thursdays, and Intelligence on Fridays. Saturday afternoons there is a mandatory Practical form five p.m. to seven p.m. I teach everything, and grading is on a pass/fail basis. Now, any questions?"

George's head is spinning, he's overwhelmed as he shakes his head "no" and is ushered out of Nolan's office.

As he walks upstairs to find his room, he wonders what on earth he's gotten himself into.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

By the time he starts classes Monday, George has met the other three guys.

There's nothing wrong with them, they're good blokes, but they're the studious type, always having their noses in books. Hermione would like them. Alex, Topher, Kaila, and George hang out all day Sunday and George slowly becomes accustomed to Dublin. He learns that he likes going to bars and that American hip-hop actually isn't half bad to dance to after a beer or three.

Monday morning rolls around, and George is nervous, again. _This is ridiculous, George, _he tells himself. Since Stealth and Tracking doesn't start until one, he keeps himself busy all morning, going for a run and then showering, dressing carefully in jeans and a t-shirt, with a button-up blue shirt over top, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, of course. When in doubt, look good.

And, in any case, George found out this weekend that Kaila is single.

He shows up ten minutes early to the room that classes are held in. Looking, around, its basically just a conference room, one big table with squashy desk chairs around it. The three studious boys, Blake, Danny, and Julian are already there. George sits next to Blake, leaving an open chair on his other side, which Topher fills a few seconds later. Kaila comes in next, then finally Alex, with only two minutes to spare. At exactly one o'clock, Nolan walks in, looks around at everyone, satisfied that they're all there, and begins the lesson.

Lessons are like nothing that George has ever experienced. In his first week, he learns more than he ever had before in such a short time frame, and he learns it all so easily! Everything is hands on, if they are learning to blend into the culture, they go out into unfamiliar places and blend in. If they are learning to intercept owl post or listen to floo conversations, they do it. George puts a Trace on the Burrow's floo just for a day, just for the heck of it. Harry and Ginny visit, Percy (still living at home) leaves and comes back no fewer than six times. In Stealth and Tracking next week, they're going to be tracking someone, and George decides he's going to follow Percy around. Where on _earth_ does he have to go SIX times in one day? Sheesh.

Bottom line, George loves school. How odd, George Weasley, enjoying school.

Saturday, before his first practical, George apparates to Diagon Alley and checks in with the joke shop. Business is still booming, he's pleased to see. He thinks about stopping into the Burrow for the first time since…._no, I cant think about the last time we were both there, when Fred was still alive. No, best not go to the Burrow._

Besides, his mother would dither over him too much.

George doesn't know what to expect for the Practical Saturday, but he does expect to enjoy it. He walks into the conference room early, as usual, and take what has become "his" seat between Blake and Topher and across from Kaila. Nolan joins them, and unlike in lessons where he paces and demonstrates and wanders the room, he actually sits down.

"Hello everyone!" This semester, we are going to be doing our Practicals a little differently than usual. George, in the past, we have had competitions on different aspects of your Auror training. But, guys,"  
>"And girl!" Kaila pipes up. I laugh aloud. Oops.<br>"Yes, guys and girl." Nolan amends, "this term we actually have work to do. The Ministry of Magic believes there is a significant threat to the Wizarding world in the form of an underground cult that seeks to purify the wizarding race. They believe that this cult embodies many of the same beliefs that Voldemort and his Death Eaters did in the past. Our job is to find out if such a cult exists, and report our findings to the Ministry. For now, we will only be using this time on Saturdays and the Reconnaissance class period on Wednesdays to look into this. Only the Minister, his cabinet, and the eight of us know of this task, so I am officially forbidding anyone to speak of the matter outside school grounds or to anyone but those in this room and the Minister. This isn't a matter of grave importance yet, but it may become so." Nolan pauses to look at each of us, we are plastered to our seats in nervous anticipation. Satisfied, apparently, with our shocked faces, he claps his hands cheerfully and says "Lets begin!"

And so, we begin.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I didn't look up time zones, but its not central to the story. If it bothers you, look it up for me, and I'll change it **

Chapter 3

At first, the whole cult thing is horribly and disappointingly boring. How hard can finding an organization possibly be? Difficult, apparently.

Two weeks, and no leads later, Topher, Alex, Kaila, and George decide to kick back after another unfruitful Saturday Practical and have themselves a weekend. Kaila wants to go to New York and party, and the boys, especially George, are all for it.

The four of them contact Magical Transportation International, find themselves a portkey, and arrive in Times Square, NYC at about six-thirty Saturday night. They're thrilled, they have a whole night an most of a day ahead of them, the portkey back to Ireland leaves at four p.m. Sunday afternoon.

Dinner is the first order of business, Topher decides. Tired of magical communities, for now, the four friends enter a Muggle pizza shop. Twenty minutes later, there's a massive thin crust New York style meat-lovers pizza in front of them, along with Cokes, and, in Alex's case, a beer. After dinner, they head into the night, looking for nothing but a good time and some fun people.

One a.m. rolls around, and George is done. He's not really drunk, just a little tipsy and so is Topher. Alex, of course, is hammered. Topher and George are so preoccupied keeping him from starting fights, while looking around for cheap hotels with vacancies that they don't notice at first that Kaila isn't with them. Alcohol makes George stupid, so he assumes that she's okay as the three boys stumble into a hotel room and crash for the night, dumping Alex onto the bathroom floor with a pillow—they teach you precautionary measures in Auror school—ha!

They realize something is wrong at about four a.m. Well, really, Topher does. He shakes George awake, they're both sober now, and asks if Kaila is in the room. She's not, and George knows she didn't follow them here last night.

His heart drops.

No no no no no no no no no.

They leave Alex passed out, with a not pinned to his jacket explaining where they've gone, and head back out into the night to find Kaila.

By 5 a.m. George is frantic. Topher keeps telling him to calm down, that Kaila is a big girl and thoroughly able to take care of herself, but every protective instinct in George's body is raging. _If some creep…NO. I cant think like that._

5:30 a.m. Nothing.

6 a.m. Nothing.

6:30 a.m. George sits down on the ground to rest. No sign of her anywhere. Event their best Tracking skills are useless.

7 a.m. Topher grabs George's arm, pulling him aside, and pointing down an alley. Kaila is slumped against a wall. George's heart stops. Dead? Hurt?  
>"You go to her." Topher nudges George, a look of understanding on his face. Hmm. <em>Apparently, I'm transparent. <em>George thinks.

George walks down the alley quickly, breaking into a run as he notices she's conscious and crying. Wordless, he sits down next to her, pulls her head to his shoulder, and holds her.  
>"Wanna tell me what happened?" He asks. She shakes her head no. "Okay." He says. "Whenever you're ready to talk, take your time. Are you hurt?" She pauses, George's heart wrenches, then she shakes her head no, again.<br>"Kaila, please." George begs softly. "Truth now. Are you okay?" There is another long pause, then a third head shake. No, she's not oaky.

"Okay," George says. "First things first." He pulls Kaila to her feet. "You need a shower, some sleep, and then you and I are gonna find a nice quiet diner and talk."

When they get back to the hotel, Tohper goes back to sleep after hugging Kaila and asking her the same questions George just did. While they exchange words, George wakes up Alex, and moves him to the couch, then starts the shower for Kaila. She comes out, all cute and makeup-less, and George wraps her in blankets and watches her fall asleep.

While she sleeps, Topher and George talk outside.  
>"I have a strict rule about girls my friends may already like…" George says, grinning at Topher. "I don't wanna infringe on the man code when it comes to Kaila." Topher grins at George.<br>"Nah, man," he assures George. "She's all yours if you wanna pursue her. She and Alex had something last year, but they never moved from the friend zone to the lover zone, so they broke it off mutually. Me? I prefer my women NOT to have the ability to murder me. So, good luck, bro. She's a good one, and you seem like a solid guy. Word of advice though?" George nods. "Don't move now, when she's vulnerable like this. Become good friends first. Then ask her out." George nods again.  
>"Solid advice, bro. Thanks."<p>

Kaila wakes up around eleven.  
>"Wanna come to brunch with me?" George asks her.<br>"Do I have a choice?" She asks, a shadow of a smile on her face.  
>"Nope!" George says, holding Alex's discarded jacket open for her, since hers is nowhere to be found. Alex's dwarfs her, and they both grin.<br>"What a gentleman," She jokes.  
>"Oh, I try." George jokes back.<p>

They find a diner near the hotel, and George orders a bacon and egg bagel, while Kaila stares blankly at the waitress. She shows no sign of snapping out of it, so George orders the same thing for her. He studies her while they wait for their food. Kaila is jittery.  
>"Kaila, I'm just gonna ask you straight up." George says, as gently as possible. "What happened last night?" Kaila squirms. She fidgets with her hair, her water glass, and the ketchup bottle with a look of mixed panic and pain on her face. George's heart twists for her, but he lets the silence be, watching Kaila carefully. Their food arrives, and George digs in, satisfying his hunger before he tries again.<p>

"Kaila."  
>"Hold on, hold on." She says. George nods, his eyes never leaving her.<br>"Okay," she says. "don't interrupt me, kay?" George nods. She takes a deep breath. "So its not really that bad of a story, okay? Its…okay. So…I went to shoot pool while you guys were drinking, yeah? And I was having fun, but lost track of time. I turned around to look for you, but you were all gone. This kid I had been shooting pool with asked if I had a place to stay, and I said I guessed not. Neither of us had been drinking, so I figured it was safe. We walked to his flat, and it turns out that his roommate is having a party he disappeared, and some kid handed me a coke. The next thing I remember is waking up on that kid's floor, naked. I put my clothes back on and wandered trying to find you guys, but I think I blacked out again, because I came to in that alley where you and Topher fond me. I feel so stupid." She says, her head dropping into her hands. George slides out of his booth and into hers, sitting next to her, and hugging her to himself.  
>"Kaila, you need to see a healer."<br>"No, no I don't."  
>"Kaila, no. This is big deal, you've been raped. When we get back to Europe, will you let me take you to St. Mungos?"<br>"No."  
>"Kaila, I'm worried about you."<br>"That's sweet, George, but no. I just want to forget everything."  
>"I understand, but that's not healthy. I should know, bottling things up is bad for you. My twin brother died last year, and I kept the pain inside. I almost went crazy Kaila. You need to let me take care of you, you need an outlet for everything that happened." Kaila is finally meeting his eyes again, George notices.<br>"I'm so sorry about your brother, George. But, I've been through a lot in my life. This isn't the worst thing that's ever happened to me. I will be okay. If I need you, I will ask. You're a nice guy George, Thanks for caring."

George finds this an extremely unsatisfying answer, but drops the subject for now, concentrating on force-feeding Kaila half of her sandwich. He eats the other half, and they go to join Topher and Alex.

They sightsee for a little bit before heading back to Ireland.

George vows to keep a close eye on Kaila for awhile.

**A/N: Real plot coming soon, I promise! Nonsense is very nice, though, yes? **


End file.
